


Trust Fall

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Frank Castle, Alpha Matt Murdock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Matt/Foggy, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Frank Castle, M/M, Multi, Omega Foggy Nelson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: This is the story of how Frank Castle became a part Matt and Foggy's little family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these three and have adopted them as my new OT3. Also, I like the idea of the boys taking care of each other. 
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are my own.

It was natural for alphas to be territorial and Matt was no exception. That’s why it surprised Foggy the day his mate brought home another alpha out of his own will. What surprised him, even more, was that the said alpha was Frank Castle.

“I didn’t know where to take him,” Matt explained as he struggled to keep Frank upright. The Punisher looked to be in a pretty bad condition. He had a busted lip and bruises and cuts covered his whole face. Foggy couldn't see it but he was sure Frank had broken bones as well because he was slumping over.

The omega knew he could say no and Matt would drop Frank at some hospital without a second of hesitation. Most alphas didn’t value the opinion of their omegas very much but Matt wasn’t like other alphas. He would never bring another person into their territory without Foggy’s consent.

Foggy sighed and stepped away from the doorway, “Bring him inside. I’ll get my first aid kit.” When the omega got back, he found Frank on the leather couch with Matt sitting in front of him on the coffee table. Foggy’s mate had taken off his Daredevil helmet and was helping Frank take a drink from the water bottle. Foggy settled beside Matt and took out the cotton balls and hydrogen peroxide from his First Aid kit. As he reached out to clean Frank’s wound, Matt grabbed Foggy’s wrist on reflex. “What happened?” Foggy looked over at his mate and gave him a concerned look.

Matt ran his index finger over Foggy’s pulse and watched him for a few seconds before replying, “I’ll do it.”

Foggy gave Matt a pointed look in return. “Matt, you wouldn’t have brought him here if you didn’t trust him.”

“Yeah, I know but-” Matt paused and looked almost guilty as he added “-I didn’t think this through.”

“No, you didn’t, Matty,” Foggy sighed and pulled his hand away from Matt’s grip before reaching out to touch his face. “But don't worry about it. I am not mad you,” Foggy assured him and then looked over at Frank who had dozed off. The man must be in pretty bad shape or else no alpha would put their guard down in another alpha’s house like that. Unless. “Matt, have you been hanging out with him?”

Matt looked sheepish when Foggy turned to face him again. “I wouldn’t call it hanging out but yeah we’ve been working together. We took down a couple gangs. But he got ambushed while he was on his own tonight. I- I couldn’t get there on time.” Matt’s voice cracked in the end like he was close to tears. Foggy couldn’t help but feel a twang of jealousy at the fact that his mate cared about another person so much. The shift in his scent must have alerted Matt because he was quick to add, “I only fight alongside him, Foggy. Nothing more.”

“I trust you, Matty. Now get him out of those millions of layers and then I can clean up the rest of this wounds and stitch him up.” When Matt hesitated and averted his eyes from Foggy, the omega groaned in frustration. “Matt, you’re the one who brought him here. And no matter what our history with Castle has been like, I am not letting him bleed out on our couch. I could always call Claire but Karen will freak out if we call her alpha here at 3 in the morning. Also, Frank might kill us all if he wakes up and finds an unknown alpha touching him without his consent. So the way I see it, our only other options are to either a. drop him off at the ER or b. you let me look him over.”

“No, we are not calling Claire." Matt almost growled out and Foggy was taken aback by the possessiveness in his tone. So he cared a lot more about Frank than he was letting on. Foggy wasn’t sure what to think about that. “I’ll help him out of the clothes.”

“First go change out of your fetish leather and then help him out. I’ll clean up his face in the meantime.”

Matt looked like he was about to protest but Foggy gave him a pointed look. Matt backed out of the living room without another word. Foggy cleaned up Castle’s cuts and bruises first. Then he applied the antiseptic before bringing out the needle and sutures. He had only ever stitched up Matt so he wasn't too sure about this. As Foggy brought his hand down to stitch Castle’s bottom lip, the man’s eyes shot open. Without a second of warning, the man wrapped his hand around Foggy's neck in an iron clad grip. The needle and sutures dropped to the ground as Foggy struggled to push Frank away. He didn’t have to struggle long because Matt was there in an instant, tearing Frank’s hand away from Foggy. The blond scrambled to stand up and coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Matt rushed to his side and started rubbing his back as he asked, “Foggy, are you okay?”

When Foggy could finally breathe he nodded at his mate, “Yeah, I’m fine.” Matt was about to lunge at Frank when Foggy grabbed his arm, “Matt, let it go. He didn’t mean to do that. You and I would have the same reaction if we woke up to find some random person touching us”

“But he hurt you”

“And like I said, he didn’t mean to.” Foggy reiterated himself and threw a glance towards Frank who was glaring at him. “I am so sorry, Frank. I should have woken you up. Is it okay if I stitch you? Matt’s going to help you out of your clothes and then I can look over your other injuries. I am guessing you have broken ribs and right now the best I can do is wrap them with gauze.”

“I don’t need your help,” Frank gritted his teeth and Foggy recoiled at the hostility.

“Well, too bad because you either let Foggy help you or I’ll toss your ass out on the street. If by some miracle you make it home, you won’t survive until the morning.”

Frank seemed to consider Matt’s words for a few minutes before he begrudgingly nodded. Matt helped Frank take off the layers that covered him. When the man was only left in his boxers, Foggy took a seat on the coffee table again started stitching up his lip. Frank closed his eyes and refused to even look at Foggy while the younger man worked on him. Matt didn’t look too comfortable with Foggy touching the other alpha and growled a few times. Foggy chastised his mate for distracting him. Matt huffed in response and got off the table to start pacing behind the couch. Foggy sighed and ignored Matt for the most part as he worked on analyzing the wounds on Frank’s chest and torso. Frank didn’t look too pleased with Foggy’s hands on him. He growled every so often and each time Matt growled back, warning him to back off. Foggy just rolled his eyes at the two butt hurt alphas. He was sure the two men were about to whip out their dicks and start a measuring contest soon.

As the omega cleaned up the wounds on Frank's torso he wondered why the other alpha didn't like him. Alphas holding a grudge against other alphas was normal because of territory issues. But Foggy had never seen an alpha treat an omega with such animosity. Unless the alpha was sexist. Foggy knew there were conservative alphas out there who treated omegas like shit. Chances are, Frank is one of those them. The man refused to talk to him or even look his way while Foggy was fighting for him in court. He only talked Karen who is a beta. It made Foggy wonder in despair how Frank treated his late wife. He shared this with Karen once, who scoffed in return and claimed that Frank loved his omega very much. Foggy didn't doubt Frank's love for Maria, his only concern was if the man treated her right.

Matt helped Frank up so Foggy could bandage his ribs. If Foggy tied it a little too tight and made Frank wince then you couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t a medical professional after all. When he finished, Foggy searched through his kit and came up with a sheet of aspirin, “Here take these. They’ll help with the pain.”

“I am not in pain,” Frank grumbled making Foggy roll his eyes.

“Well, your face says otherwise, tough guy. So take them.” Foggy placed the sheet on Frank’s hand anyway and gave him the water bottle Matt abandoned earlier.

Foggy then retreated to the bathroom to return the first aid kit and wash his hands. By the time he got back, Frank was already fast asleep. He was wearing one of Matt’s shirts and looked so peaceful, it almost made Foggy forget who this man was. Matt was sitting on the coffee table watching Frank with an earnest expression on his face. It broke Foggy’s heart a little to see him watch someone else like that. “You like him,” Foggy murmured in a low voice as he settled beside Matt. It was a statement rather than a question but Matt panicked anyway, scrambling to find a response. Foggy sighed and rested his hand on other man’s shoulder. “Matty, it’s okay. I am not mad at you. I was never naive enough to think that Matt Murdock and Daredevil would want the same person as their mate.” Foggy’s eyes prickled with tears as he said that.

“Foggy,” Matt whispered and reached to pull Foggy into a hug. Foggy rested his head on Matt’s shoulder and sighed. “Babe, I am not going to lie to you. I do feel something for him. But I don’t know whether I like him or I pity him. I- I like fighting by his side and it hurts when I see him get hurt but that doesn’t mean that I love you any less. No one takes precedent over you in my life.”

Matt sounded so desperate and broken that it shattered Foggy’s heart. For the first time in his life, he wished Matt wasn’t honest with him. Foggy’s hands dropped from where they were resting around Matt’s neck and he pulled apart from his mate to look at him. Matt refused to meet his eyes and Foggy cupped the younger man’s face to make him look up. “Matty, it’s okay. Like I said, I always knew Daredevil would find his own mate someday and I prepared myself for that. If you wanna mate with him too then go ahead. I-” Foggy’s voice broke and he cleared his throat to force himself to keep going “-I am okay with that. All I ask is that you let me know when you do. I don’t think I’ll be able to take it if you cheat on me.”

“Foggy, I would never cheat on you,” Matt gasped. “And I am not going to mate with Frank not if you do too.”

“What?”

“Yeah, Foggy. I don’t want a separate relationship with Frank. If he’ll have us, I want us both to get in a relationship with him. Or we could help him out until he finds his own mate again. But I do think that he needs us. He needs you,” Matt stopped and looked over at Frank who was now snoring away. “He’s getting more and more reckless these days. I am scared he’ll end up dead because he doesn’t have someone like you to talk him off the ledge. I try but I am not an omega and I don’t have the same gentle and soothing presence that you do. I was on a path to self-destruction so many times in my life but you were always there, pulling me back. He needs that in his life.” Foggy didn't know what to say when Matt paused and looked his way again. “The alpha in me probably wouldn’t take it well, if he sees his omega with someone else. But I am willing to swallow my pride if it means we can save Frank. So if you’re okay with this then maybe we can talk to him?”

Foggy opened and closed his mouth a few times. He wasn’t sure what to say. Foggy never even thought about Frank like that. Yes, his heart ached when he found out what happened to Frank’s family and everything he had been through. But that was his omega’s empathetic response. Foggy knew for a fact that Frank didn’t even like him, but he couldn’t deny that Matt was actually right. Frank needed someone in his life. If he and Matt can provide him with companionship whether temporary or permanent and save his life then there was no harm in that. Besides, maybe he could change Frank’s mind about omegas along the way. “Okay, let’s do it,” Foggy replied after thinking it over for a few minutes. “But he doesn’t exactly like me, Matty, so I wouldn’t hold out too much hope.”

“What are you even talking about? Of course, he likes you! His heart speeds up around you. Always has.”

“Well, buddy, sorry to disappoint you but I think you’ve interpreted it wrong. I know for a fact he doesn’t like me. But fret not. No one is immune to the Foggy Nelson charm!”

“Foggy-”

“Matty, it’s okay. Let’s just go to bed. We can talk to him tomorrow morning,” Foggy cut him off and jumped off the coffee table. He took his boyfriend’s hand and led him to their bedroom. As they were about to get into bed, Foggy remembered something. “Oh shit, we forgot to get him a blanket,” he said and clambered off the bed to look for one. The only one Foggy could find was a soft sherpa blanket he used during his heats. The omega knew it was cruel to give it to Frank because the scent from his last heat still lingered on the blanket. But they were out of options and Foggy was still a little bummed at being treated poorly by the man. He brought the blanket out to the living room and threw it over Frank who looked so peaceful in his sleep. Foggy reached out to touch The Punisher’s cropped hair but stopped and decided against it.

The next morning when Foggy and Matt woke up, they found the empty couch with Frank nowhere in sight. Foggy noted that his blanket was missing too. Huh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy hangs out with Karen and Claire every Tuesday and the two women have pretty much adopted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is basically Foggy just hanging out with Karen and Claire

Foggy’s stabbed at the bowl of mint chip ice cream, nestled on the couch between Claire and Karen. He knew the two women were giving him curious look but ignored them for as long as he could. The omega’s Tuesday nights were usually spent hanging out with his favorite alpha/beta duo. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, Foggy sighed and stopped abusing the mint chip with his soon. “Have you guys ever thought about adding another member to your pack?”

Claire’s eyes narrowed at him and she shrugged, “What are you talking about?”

“Um- I have this friend.”

“Uh uh,” Claire murmured and reached out to touch his hair while Karen rested her head on Foggy’s shoulder. Foggy relaxed into their touch. He realized he must have been giving off stress pheromones, that’s why the two women got so affectionate.

“Well, his alpha mate likes another alpha and wants them to get in a relationship with this person. And I was just thinking, have you guys ever thought about adding a third member to your pack?”

Claire hummed contemplatively and brushed her fingers through his hair. Karen decided to speak up first after a few minutes. “Okay, two questions. 1. What friend are you talking about? The only other friends have beside Matt are Claire and I. There’s Jess, Luke, and Danny but they are already a pack. And then there’s Marci who I know for a fact is of the lone wolf variety. 2. If you wanted to join our pack then all you had to do was ask, boo.” Karen giggled and a planted a kiss on Foggy’s cheek, making the omega blush.

“I agree with Karen. I mean, Matt would protest but I can definitely take him down. My sensei has taught me a few tricks,” Claire declared and planted a kiss on Foggy’s other cheek.

Foggy made a faux disgusted face and wiped at the wet spots on his cheeks to hide his embarrassment. “Gah, I always go home smelling like you two and then Matt gets all growly and pouty.”

“We can’t help it you’re so irresistible, Foggy," Karen announced. She then proceeded to wrap her long octopi limbs around his shoulders.

Foggy gave Claire a pleading look as her mate squeezed him. “How are you okay with this?”

Claire smirked and shrugged her slender shoulders. “You’re the least threatening person I’ve ever met, Foggy. Even if you were an alpha, I still wouldn’t stop my beta from crushing you with her hugs.”

“Wow, thanks, Claire. That does wonders for my ego,” the omega scoffed in response. “Just out of curiosity, do you think alphas are ever threatened by omegas?” He continued to ask after a few beats and tried to act as nonchalant as possible. Good thing, Matt was the only alpha who could hear people’s heartbeats.

“Not to be patronizing but why would an alpha be threatened by an omega?”

“There’s this alpha I know who always glares or growls at me.” Foggy stopped when he got an alarmed look from Claire and he almost feels her hackles rising, “No, no, no. He isn’t threatening or anything, he just doesn’t like for some reason.”

“Are you talking about Frank?” Karen asked as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“What? No! Of course, I am not talking about Frank. I don’t even know where he is these days. Probably terrorizing another city. It's about an entirely different alpha.” Foggy knew he wasn’t exactly convincing anyone but there was no harm in trying.

“Right,” Karen mumbled as a playful smile spread across her pretty face.

“But are you sure this alpha hasn’t threatened you in any way?” Claire asked running her long fingers through his hair again. “Because if he has then let me know and I will have a talk with him.”

“Yes, I am sure, Claire. He hasn’t threatened me and if he did then I could take care of it myself.” Foggy gave his friend a pointed look and she threw her hands up in surrender.

“But to answer your question, no, alphas don’t get threatened by omegas. It’s kind of impossible to. Omegas give off this sweet, gentle smell, which is very soothing. That’s why Karen and I are always all over you. We see some terrible shit throughout the day and you provide a calming presence.”

“She’s right. You smell like chamomile and lavender,” Karen chimed in.

“This is why you need to add an omega to your pack.”

Claire shook her head, “Nah, we don’t need one when we got you. And my beta smells like peppermint and lemon and provides me with an uplifting presence. That's pretty much all I need.” She reached out to take Karen’s hand. The two women smiled at each other and then rested their intertwined hands on Foggy’s tummy.

“Argh,” Foggy groaned and moved to stand up, but Claire and Karen chuckled and held him in place. “Let me go sit on the other couch and then you two can get all gooey over each other.”

“Nope, you’re staying right here.” Karen declared and snuggled even closer to Foggy who sagged against the couch and sighed.

“Can I at least put this bowl of ice cream away? It’s making my hands all cold.”

Claire decided to put Foggy out of his misery and took the bowl out of his hands. After leaving it on the coffee table, she snuggled on Foggy’s other side, mirroring Karen’s position. “Wow, must be my lucky day. I have two gorgeous women all over me.”

“That’s why we’re asking you to join our pack. Imagine what a gorgeous pack we’ll make. Jess, Luke, and Danny will envy us.” Karen propositioned and waggled her eyebrows when Foggy narrowed his eyes at her. “Don’t look at me like that. You know you want this.”

Foggy snorted and tossed his head back against the couch. He closed his eyes as a comfortable silence fell between the three. “Guys?” The omega called out after a few minutes and jerked his shoulders to gain his friends’ attention.

The two women looked like they were falling asleep on him. They let out identical whines when his shoulders jolted their chins. “What?” Karen asked in a sleepy voice.

“You never answered my question. Do two alphas ever get in a relationship with an omega?”

Claire groaned and lifted her head off Foggy’s shoulder let it rest on the back of the couch instead. “That would be a bit strange and outside of the norm but it's not unheard of. Colleen and Misty joke about how they should date an omega who would stop them from taking stupid risks. But I don’t know if they’ll ever go through with it.” She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “I mean, alpha/beta/omega couples like Jessica/Luke/Danny, are far more common than two alphas and one omega. Ultimately it’s the omega’s choice if they want a second alpha to join the pack. There are laws in place that forbid an alpha from forcing an omega into a relationship they don’t want. So it all depends on your friend. Are their alpha forcing them into this relationship?”

“No! His alpha would never do that!” Foggy all but snapped and his cheeks tinted pink when Claire raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Oh..kay…” Claire trailed off and looked over Foggy’s shoulder.

Foggy followed her gaze and found that Karen had fallen asleep on him. “Oh shit. I didn’t even notice that. Let’s get her to bed and then I should head home. Or you'll get a late night visit from a very pissed off Daredevil,” he added and rolled his eyes.

“I’ve told you I could take him down.” Claire got out of the couch and picked up the ice cream bowls.

The younger woman whined and rubbed her head against his shoulder when Foggy shook her. “Hey bud, come on, let’s get you to bed. I kind of need my shoulder back."

Karen’s head rolled off Foggy’s shoulder and landed on the couch when Foggy got up. “Foggyyyy come back!” She whined and reached for his hand.

The omega chuckled and leaned over to wrap Karen’s arms around his neck. He then picked up the tall, dainty woman in one fluid motion. Karen’s head rested on Foggy’s shoulder again as the omega carried her bridal style to her room. He lay the beta down and pulled the blankets over her. “Night,” Foggy whispered and placed a gentle kiss her forehead.

As Foggy turned to leave, Karen grabbed his hand and gave him a sleepy smile. “Love you, Foggy Bear”

“Love you too, Kare Bear.”

When he got back to the living room, Claire gave Foggy a tight hug. “Text me when you’re home safe. Also don’t think too much about your friend’s situation.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Foggy chuckled and pecked her on the cheek before heading out.

The omega thought back to what Claire said on his cab ride home. It was ultimately his decision if he wanted Frank to join their pack. It had been a week since Matt brought Frank home after a rough night and Foggy hadn’t seen him since. Matt hadn’t seen him either and worried about the wellbeing of his...friend. Since Foggy could feel his mate’s distress, he worried about Frank by extension.

As Foggy fumbled with the keys to his apartment, the door swung open, making the omega jump back. “Jesus, Matt!”

“Foggy!” Matt threw his arms around Foggy’s neck and hugged him tight before Foggy could even enter their house. The alpha sniffed at Foggy’s neck and a growl rumbled through his chest.

“Oh calm down, you big oaf. I’ll go change and then you can against me,” Foggy said as he pulled away from his mate.

“Nope! You need a shower!”

“Hey!” Foggy reached out and smacked Matt upside the head.

“Ow!” Matt hissed in pain and reached out to rub where Foggy hit him. “But you smell like Claire and Karen,” he complained.

“Fine. Get out of my way so I can go take a shower at 1 in the morning in 20-degree weather because my boyfriend is a possessive ass.” Foggy grumbled as he pushed past Matt.

“Before you go in there-” The alpha started to say but Foggy ignored him.

The omega stopped in his tracks when he found a familiar figure lounging on their couch, "Uh... Matt?"

“So yeah, I met up with Frank today,” Matt casually told him as he scratched the back of his head.

Frank looked up from where he was watching TV and gave Foggy a curt nod, “Counselor.”

“Punisher,” Foggy bit back a smirk when Frank flinched at his street name.

“Yeah, so we all need to talk,” Matt chimed in, acting as a mediator between the two men.

“By we I hope you mean the two of you," Foggy said with an edge in his voice as he pointed between the two alphas. “Because Mr. Big Bad Punisher over there refuses to even acknowledge my existence.”

“Red, control your omega,” Frank snarled.

“There it is. The sexism. You never even look at me when I talk to you. News flash, asshole, it’s the 21st century. You can’t treat omegas like second class citizens anymore,” Foggy accused as he walked up to the older man. “If you gotta say something. Say it to my face.”

Frank growled, and stood up abruptly and got right into Foggy's personal space. The alpha bared his teeth and the omega in Foggy immediately had the urge to present in his neck in submission. Frank smirked when he seemed to notice the fear emitting off Foggy's body.

“Frank, back off,” Matt growled from somewhere beside them. Foggy’s omega begged him to go hide behind his alpha but Foggy was never the one to back down.

The omega stepped back but he didn’t let his guard down as continued to glare at the vigilante.

Frank continued to look at Foggy when he spoke up again but directed his words at, Matt, instead. “It was a bad idea bringing me here again, Red. I’ll see you around.” The asshole obviously knew how much that pissed Foggy off.

The alpha was the first of the two to back away. Foggy relaxed a little and let out a shaky breath when the man walked over to Matt. Much to Foggy’s surprise, Frank wrapped his hand around Matt’s neck and brought him in for a quick kiss. He left after that but not before throwing a smirk in Foggy’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined that Foggy would make the perfect omega. He has a nurturing side but at the same time, he is very headstrong. 
> 
> Also, in case you were wondering, in Jess, Luke, and Danny's pack, Jess is the alpha, Luke is the beta, and Danny is the omega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt goes in a rut, things only go downhill from there.

“Hey,” Foggy mumbled as Matt wrapped his arms around him from behind the couch.

The alpha buried his face into his neck and took a deep breath, making the omega shudder and drop his pen on the file.

“Hey,” Matt whispered after a few seconds as he placed a kiss on the side of Foggy’s neck.

It wasn’t all that odd for Matt to get affectionate like this. He was more affectionate than other alphas Foggy knew. Well, Foggy only knew three other alphas. Four if you count the disgruntled one who dropped by their house twice. Foggy has no idea if said disgruntled alpha was affectionate or not. He was betting on not. But compared to the other three alphas, Jess, Claire, and Jeri, Matt was much more affectionate. He loved burying his head in Foggy’s neck and inhaling his scent. Like Claire and Karen, he too claimed that Foggy’s scent calmed him. Foggy had no idea what he smelled like so he was willing to take others' word for it.

“Thought you’d be sleeping in,” Foggy said as he leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through Matt’s hair.

Matt whined against his neck in response. He swung his legs over the couch and landed beside the omega. The alpha then proceeded to remove the files from Foggy’s lap and toss it aside on the coffee table.

“Hey! I was working on that!”

The alpha still didn’t reply, too focused on moving his hands over Foggy’s sides. They landed on the older man’s hips and before the omega could react, he was being pulled onto his mate’s lap.

Foggy yelped and slapped Matt’s hands away which made the alpha growl deep in his throat. The sound ran a shiver through the omega’s whole body and immediately reached out to touch his mate’s face. “Baby, what’s going on?"

“Need you,” Matt whispered as he rubbed his rough face against Foggy’s warm hand.

“What do you mean?”

The alpha moved and buried his face into the side of Foggy’s neck once again. The omega’s breath hitched as his mate’s warm breath ghosted over his bonding gland. “Matt?”

Foggy’s toes curled against the couch as Matt nipped at the gland like he was marking him all over again.

“Come here,” the alpha growled against his neck, manhandling Foggy into his lap again.

Foggy went willingly this time and let his mate wrap his arms around him. The omega could feel the alpha’s hard cock digging into his side and moaned. “Matty, I got work to do,” he half-heartedly mumbled into the younger man’s chest. “Have a case to prepare for.”

“No,” the alpha replied assertively, leaving no place for an argument. “Straddle me,” he added after a few minutes.

“Huh?”

“Turn around and face me, I wanna kiss you,” the dark-haired man demanded as he unwound his arms from Foggy’s waist.

Foggy sighed and shifted his body so that both his shins were on either side of Matt’s thighs. “Better?”

The alpha didn’t answer and instead grabbed Foggy’s face between his hands and planted a hurried kiss on his lips. His insistent tongue breached Foggy’s lips and the omega let him. Their tongues didn’t wrestle for long as Matt let out a deep growl again, making the omega submit. The alpha trailed his hands down Foggy’s sides, leaving a stream of goosebumps in his wake, as he snuck his hands inside the omega’s tt-shirt.oggy wound his arms around his alpha's neck as the two explored each other's mouths. But after a few minutes, the omega abruptly found himself on the sofa instead of his alpha's lap.

“What happened?” Foggy asked in worry as he watched Matt's blunt fingernails dig into the velvet skin of the sofa.

“Stay here!” The alpha snarled as he got off the couch and stomped over to the door.

Foggy blinked at the man and then got up after straightening up his shirt.

“I said, stay there,” Matt warned him again.

Foggy, who was about to defy his alpha's orders and make his way to the door, omega stopped in his tracks.

Before the omega could say anything, Matt threw the door open and growled, “What do you want, Jones?”

Foggy perked up at the name and tried to sneak a glance past Matt who was blocking his view of the woman at the door.

“Nice to see you too, Murdock. I’m here for your boyfriend,” Jessica replied in her usual bored tone.

Foggy couldn't help but snicker at that but stopped when Matt threw a glare his way. The alpha then looked at Jess again and let out another guttural sound. “You can’t see him right now.”

Foggy sobered up at that and made a move towards the door again but his mate turned and snarled at him in warning. The omega stopped and put his hands in front of him, "What the hell is wrong with you, Matt? I need to prepare Jess for the case on Monday.”

“Wait… are you in a rut?” Jessica asked  all of  a sudden.

Well shit. That explained a lot. Damn Foggy's keen sense of smell or lack thereof. Because of his omega biology, he couldn’t smell pheromones like alphas and betas could.

“Matt? Are you in a rut? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Go away, Jessica,” Matt warned the other alpha instead of answering Foggy. Rude.

“Look, man, I am not trying to poach on your territory, okay? I already have a pack and Foggy’s already mated to you," Jessica tried to pacify the other alpha. “I  just  need 10 minutes tops.”

“No. Now leave,” Matt grumbled like an overgrown child.

Jessica groaned in frustration and Foggy could see her throw her hands up in the air. “Fine. Foggy-”

“Don’t talk to him!”

“Jeez, you’re such an asshole! I could fucking punch you right now.”

Foggy’s eyes widened as Jessica threatened his mate and he tried moving towards the two alphas again.

“FOGGY, STAY THERE!” Matt yelled this time, making Foggy slink back with a whimper. “And you! Why don’t try and take a swing? See what happens.”

Foggy heard Matt’s breath become harsher and saw his hand, that wasn’t holding the door, clench into a fist beside him.

“I don’t have time for a ridiculous cockfight. Tell your omega I’ll call him later.”

“No,” Matt snapped and slammed the door in her face.

Foggy bit down on his lips and his mouth  suddenly  felt dry as he watched Matt approach him like a predator. The omega yelped when he found himself thrown over his alpha's shoulder in fireman style. “Put me down, you neanderthal. I can fucking walk!” Foggy complained as Matt carried him to their bedroom.

* * *

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Matt whispered like a chant as he held Foggy close and inhaled his scent.

They had spent the whole day in bed after the poaching alpha left. Matt's mate was now asleep and although he couldn’t see Foggy, he knew the man must look blissful. The omega's body, god, his body smelled divine. His own sweet, comforting scent mixed with Matt's musk and saliva. The alpha made sure to pepper his neck with kisses and bite marks when they fucked earlier. He also reestablished their bond by biting onto gland at the right side of his mate’s neck. Matt could still smell a hint of blood in the air and could feel the gland pulsating with heat. He leaned in and soothed it again by running his tongue it.

There was a part of Matt that still ached with need despite having reestablished his bond with his mate.

“What you thinking about?” Foggy  groggily  mumbled, bringing Matt out of his thoughts.

“I- I have to go out.”

Foggy pushed Matt away and shot up to a sitting position on the bed. “What the fuck? You know you can’t do that when you’re still going through your rut!”

“Foggy, I need to go out. I  just \- it’s important okay?” Matt all but begged in desperation as he bit down on his lip.

“What could be so important that you would risk going out there? It’s not only dangerous to you but also the people you come in contact with.”

“I won’t hurt anyone!”

The omega sighed and rested his palm on Matt’s cheek, “I know, but you’re not in control of yourself when you’re in a rut, Matt.”

“But- he needs me, Fog. He’s all alone out there.”

“Who?” Foggy asked but then his heart skipped a beat, as his hand slid away from the alpha’s face. “Oh.” 

“Foggy, I’m so sorry, I- I can’t help it.”

“That’s fine, go.” Foggy didn’t sound too happy but he didn’t sound mad either. “ Just  promise me, you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I promise,” Matt replied and a smile broke across his face. He placed a quick kiss on his mate’s lips before flying out of the bed to get dressed.

Matt heard Foggy gulp and his eyes tracked Matt’s movement as the vigilante put on his Daredevil costume. The omega’s heart was beating fast and Matt couldn’t help but smirk to himself. The other man sure did he have a thing for seeing him in leather, as long as Matt didn’t wear the mask. He hated that mask. Said the devil horns “ruined his fantasies”.

Matt’s whole body thrummed with energy. While the alpha inside him wanted to near his omega, he also wanted to go out there and make sure Frank was okay. It was a weird thing, having feelings for two people.

The alpha placed his billy clubs into the leg holster, and as he picked up his mask to leave, he heard Foggy say, "Be safe.”

Matt walked over to the bed and brought his omega in for one last kiss, before rubbing their noses together. “I will,” he replied and his voice darkened as he added, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Foggy huffed and Matt could feel him roll his eyes too. “Jess is right, you ass. We both have our own packs. She isn’t going to steal me away from you.”

“Foggy,” Matt warned.

“Fine, fine, you possessive asshole. I won’t go over to Jess’ house and have hot, steamy foursome with her, Luke, and Danny like I  initially  planned to do." The omega stopped when Matt let out another low growl. “  Just  go before I punch you. I’ll be home like a good little omega and wait for my alpha to return from war,” he added  sarcastically.

“Good,” Matt teased and placed another kiss on Foggy’s lips before heading out.

 

It wasn’t too hard to find Frank in the end. But Matt's possessive and territorial side kicked in the second he found the other alpha. After fighting alongside the man several times, Matt had formed a bond with him. He considered Frank part of the pack, so it was natural for him to get territorial over him too.

The alpha leaped over several roofs and after his final jump, he landed right in front of Frank. The thug who was coming at Frank stopped short but then tried to take a swing at him instead. Matt  easily  dodged the punch and beat the man to the ground. He then moved to where Frank was fighting two other men and pulled one of them away and punched and kicked at him. He then proceeded to do the same to the other man. He snarled and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he slammed another man into the ground. He roundhouse kicked the next man as he neared Frank and knocked him unconscious on the ground. He turned around to find the other alpha fighting another man and approached them. He tore the man away from Frank and threw him off the roof.

“The fuck, Red? I could take care of a couple of goons myself. I am not some damsel that needs your damn help,” the other alpha complained.

Matt tore off his mask as he got up in Frank’s personal space and growled. He could smell blood, sweat, and gunpowder on the man and leaned in to take a whiff like he does with Foggy. Frank seemed to  be taken  aback by action and stepped back. That didn’t deter Matt and took another step and closed the distance between them.

The red-clad vigilante then heard the other alpha sniff at the air around them. “Are- are you in a rut?”

“Yes,” Matt replied without missing a beat.

“Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home, mating with your omega or something?” Frank asked and Matt didn’t miss the way the other alpha’s heart skipped a beat as he mentioned Foggy.

“Already did. Came to help you."

Matt could feel the anger spike through Frank’s body at his reply, “And I told ya, I don’t need ya damn help.”

Despite being the same height, Matt tried to tower over Frank and look imposing. He leaned in and his breath lingered over the other man’s lips. “I know you don’t,” he whispered before sealing their lips in a searing kiss.

Frank didn’t respond to the kiss for a few seconds but when he did, his and Matt’s teeth and tongues clashed together. Matt tried to fight for dominance over the kiss like he usually did with Foggy. But when he growled, Frank growled right back. Matt decided to play dirty and brought his hand around to grab the other alpha’s curly hair, making him gasp in pain. This gave Matt a chance to take over the kiss. The two men stood there surrounded by unconscious bodies and made out as their groans filled the air. After a few minutes, Matt pulled at Frank’s hair again, making the man hiss as he tilted his head back and exposed his neck. His lips trailed down and he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the column of Frank's neck, making him shudder. As Matt bared his teeth to take a bite, he found himself  being shoved  away. Before the alpha could react, Frank's fist connected with his jaw and he went down in a heap.

* * *

Foggy spent the two hours, after Matt left, on his bed talking to Jessica on the phone. He spent the first 30 minutes apologizing to the alpha. He also assured her that yes, she could hang Matt over the roof next time she sees him. Foggy then spent the next 30 minutes going over the actual case. Jess was being sued for defamation by a wealthy and disgruntled alpha. His omega hired Jess to gather dirt on him and then asked her to put everything on the net. The case was pretty cut and dry and Foggy knew for a fact that his friend would win. But he needed to prepare her for court on Monday anyway. As much as Foggy wished Jess would stay out of trouble, he also enjoyed cases involving her. Whenever one of the alpha prosecutors tried to undermine Foggy, Jess would snarl at them.

After Foggy finished talking to Jess, Danny took over the phone and other omega talked his ear off. As always, Foggy wasn't sure he understood most of what he said. Then it was Luke’s turn. Luke was a beta but there was nothing beta like about him. Well,  maybe  except his mediation and problem-solving skills, and his level-headedness. Okay so  maybe  his personality was definitely that of a beta but he sure didn’t look like one. The man  was built  like a rock and most omegas swooned over him, thinking he was an alpha. He also knew how to charm and flirt his way into everyone’s heart and Foggy was no exception. Foggy  unabashedly  flirted with the man at any chance he got.

“Hey man, my offer still stands. With my alpha out most of the night, you are welcome here anytime.”

“Why? Does your bed get cold or something?”

Foggy chuckled and he could almost hear the beta smile on the other side of the phone. “You know it does, darling.”

As Foggy finished saying that, a loud knock on the door startled him, making him squeal and almost drop his phone.

“You okay there, Nelson?”

“Y-yeah. There’s someone at the door.”

“Right now? It’s 1 AM, man. You sure you wanna open that?” Luke asked, his voice laced with a hint of worry.

Foggy knew he was right. Besides, who would be knocking at his door at this hour anyway? He only had five friends. Two of them were out of the city at the moment and he was on the phone with the other three. Matt lived in the house so he would  just  use his key. Unless it was one of his neighbors. Lisa, across the hall, was pregnant and close to delivery. Her husband worked graveyard so  maybe  she needed him to take her to the hospital or something

The loud knock rang through the whole house again and it definitely didn’t sound like a 120-pound dainty omega.

“Can you stay on the phone?” Foggy asked Luke as he approached the door.

“Of course.  Just  be careful. Don’t open it, unless you know who it is.”

“That is why I need a big, strong man such as yourself here when Matt is out," Foggy joked as he peered through the peephole. His eyes widened when he found a familiar face on the other side. “Hey Luke, it’s one of my neighbors. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“You sure you’re okay?” Luke, bless his soul, asked in concern.

“Yeah, I’m good, buddy. Talk to you later.”

Foggy hung up and then unhooked the chain on the door before unlocking the deadbolts as he quicklyas he could.

“What the hell happened to him?” The omega asked as soon as he opened the door and found his alpha unresponsive over Frank Castle’s shoulder.

“I did.”

Foggy gaped at him before stepping aside, “What do mean you did? What did you do to him?” The omega worried as he followed Frank to the bedroom.

The alpha laid Matt down on the bed and then turned on Foggy. Before Foggy knew what was going, Frank grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

“Hey! Let me go!” The omega protested as he tried to pull his arm away from the alpha's strong grip.

Frank let him go and closed the bedroom door behind them before he started pacing in front of it. Foggy’s heart hammered in his chest as he put some distance between himself and the other man. “Frank, why did you knock him out?”

The alpha stopped pacing and threw a glare in Foggy’s direction, “Why’d you let him go out when he’s in a rut?”

Foggy sighed and leaned against couch behind him, “It’s not like I can stop him from doing something.”

“Drop the act, counselor. You and me, we both know, you ain’t the kind of omega who’d  just  roll over for an alpha.”

A small smile played across Foggy’s lips as he asked, “Is that a compliment?"

“No, it pisses me off,” the alpha grumbled.

Foggy let out a chuckle but stopped when Frank glared at him again. “Sorry. So you would like to share with the class why you knocked out my boyfriend?”

“He tried to mate me.”

“Oh,” Foggy whispered as a little wave of jealousy coursed through his body.

“Oh? Your alpha tried to bite at another alpha and that’s all you gotta say?”

Foggy’s whole body tensed and he drew out slow, steady breaths as he replied, “What else am I supposed to say? Not like I don’t know how he feels about you.”

“And you’re  just  okay with that? Is that it?” The alpha challenged with an edge in his voice as he inched closer to the younger man.

Never being the one to back down, Foggy moved away from the couch moved towards the alpha as well, “Not in the least. Kinda wish he’d picked someone else, out of the other 50,000 people in Hell’s Kitchen.”

Frank’s nostrils flared and his hand tightened into a fist beside him. The omega inside Foggy whined at him to back off. But Foggy had a terrible habit of not listening to anyone, not even his conscience. “So what you’re gonna take a swing at me now? Is that what you did to your last omega when she said something you didn’t like?”

Foggy regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth when the alpha grabbed him and slammed him into the wall behind them . The omega let out a pained sound as his head hit the hard surface and his eyes unfocused for a bit.

When Foggy could focus again, he found Frank watching him in horror. The alpha immediately lets go of his t-shirt and stepped back. “Sorry,” he mumbled, staring at his feet. Before Foggy could reply, Frank hurried over to the front door but lingered for a few seconds. “Don’t you dare talk to about her again, Counselor,” the alpha gritted his teeth and then he was gone.

Foggy  was left  plastered to the wall with his arms swinging beside him and a feeling of guilt washing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in my verse the idea is that alphas get overly territorial when they go through a rut and they won't allow another alpha into their territory during the rut unless they are part of the pack. Also, for them, reestablishing their bond through scenting and bite is more important than sex.
> 
> Just thought I'd clarify that.
> 
> Next chapter will mainly focus on Foggy and Frank, as we find out why Frank doesn't exactly like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much thought, Foggy goes to visit Frank Castle and set some ground rules.

Jessica’s case went pretty well on Monday. Despite not being at his best, Foggy managed to win. The Prosecutor made some noise and tried insulting Foggy after court. But Jess got her hackles up on Foggy’s behalf and almost ripped the guy’s throat out. She only stopped when Foggy insisted that there was no way he could stop her from getting life in prison. Especially since they were still the courthouse and had hundreds of witnesses around. The Plaintiff, Derek Sousa, was eerily quiet the whole time. He was usually an explosive guy and he turned up at Jess’ place two weeks ago and threatened her. Sousa just eyed Jess and Foggy after the fight with the Prosecutor. Foggy was pretty sure that guy was plotting something but Jess convinced him not to worry.

“That asshole is all talk no game,” Jess claimed. Foggy was none the wiser so he believed her and dropped the subject.

That evening, Foggy packed his messenger bag and started pacing back and forth in front of the desk.

“Hey, Matty,” he called his mate after much contemplation.

“Hey, Foggy, what’s up? You coming home anytime soon?.”

Despite the fact that Foggy couldn’t see his mate right now, he knew the alpha was pouting on the other side.

Foggy hesitated before replying, “Um… I was but I need to do something first.”

There was a rustling noise on the other side and then Matt’s voice got a lot clearer. “Do what? I’m still in a rut, babe. I kinda need you here.”

“Matt, I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can. I just- Matty, don’t freak out but I need to talk to Frank. Do you know where he lives?”

Matt paused for a brief moment and Foggy almost thought he hung up. He jumped a little when his partner spoke up again, “Why do you wanna see him?”

“I need to talk to him, Matt. Alone.”

“No,” Matt replied curtly

“Matty, please? I’ve already told you that I am not mad at you for trying to mate with him. He and I need to talk first before this _relationship_ goes any further. Don’t worry I won’t start a fight with him.”

Matt went quiet again. “I’ll come with you,” he said after a few minutes passed by.

“No, Matt, I need to talk to him alone. Tell me where he lives.”

“ _Foggy_ ,” the alpha warned. Foggy’s name reverberated through his chest and it made the omega shiver.

“Matty, _please_.”

When his alpha sighed, Foggy knew he had won. “Okay, I’ll tell you where he lives but Foggy don’t do anything stupid.”

“Babe, you’ve known me for almost 10 years, I can’t believe you still say stuff like that.”

He jotted down the address Matt gave him and did a double take when he finished. “Are you sure this is where he lives?”

“Yeah, I went there once.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later tonight. Love you.”

After Foggy hung up on Matt, he collected his suit jacket and messenger bag and left his office. As Foggy waited to hail a cab, he felt hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a feeling of dread settled in his stomach. He felt as if someone was watching him but when Foggy turned around he found no one there. The omega let out a breath of relief when a cab finally came to a halt in front of him.

* * *

 

When Foggy arrived at Frank’s apartment building, he hesitated before going inside. His foot against the elevator floor and he anxiously twisted the strap of his messenger bag. When he arrived on the third floor, searched for Frank's apartment, and found it at the end of the hallway. The omega bit his bottom lip and his heart did somersaults in his chest as he reached out to knock on the door. A loud bark on the other side of the door startled Foggy, forcing him to take a step back. He heard the deadbolts unlock after a minute and he was greeted by the grim looking alpha. Frank was dressed up in a pair of sweatpants and a gray hoodie that was half unzipped, revealing his chest. Foggy cheeks heat up when he realized he was staring at him for a little too long.

“Uh hey,” he greeted and waved at the alpha.

“What do you want?” Frank grumbled sticking his hands into his hoodie pockets.

Foggy rolled his eyes, “Wow, nice to see you too, Grumpy.”

“What do you want, Nelson?” Frank asked through clenched teeth.

“Can I come in?”

“No, my dog hates new people.”

As if on cue, Frank’s dog pushed past his owner’s legs and snarled at Foggy. Foggy smiled in return and got down on his knees, reaching out to the dog. He only flinched a little when the dog bared his teeth and barked at him. When Foggy ran his fingers through the dog’s soft coat, the dog calmed down almost immediately and whined. “You’re not threatened by omegas, are you, little buddy?” Foggy cooed at the dog. The next thing Foggy knew, he was being tackled to the ground by the giant mutt and attacked with kisses.

“Who’s a good boy? You are, yes you are, buddy,” he laughed as he cooed at the dog.

When Frank cleared his throat above them, Foggy looked up at the alpha again. Frank was leaning against his door, watching Foggy and his dog with amusement.

“Go inside, Max,” the alpha ordered and the dog immediately got off Foggy. He brushed past his owner into the apartment and settled in his bed, giving Foggy a sad look from his spot.

Foggy brushed himself off as he stood up again. He slung the messenger bag over his shoulder again and gave Frank a cocky grin. “You were saying?”

The alpha groaned and stepped aside, allowing Foggy into his apartment. This was the neatest apartment Foggy had ever seen. Not a single dish or utensil was out of place in the kitchen and the same went for the living room. It was a small studio apartment and Foggy wondered how Frank managed to share the place with a 100-pound dog. As Foggy was looking around, his eyes landed on Frank’s bed. He smiled to himself when he saw a familiar sherpa blanket on the bed.

“You here to talk or judge my place?”

Foggy found Frank leaning against the main door, giving him an agitated look.

“I wanted to talk to you- actually apologize to you about Saturday,” Foggy said as he shifted from one foot to another.

“What do you mean?” Frank asked as he moved away from the door.

Foggy tracked his movements as he walked towards the kitchen. Frank opened the fridge and took out two bottles of beer. The alpha expertly twisted off the caps and passed one to Foggy.

Foggy thanked Frank and took one long swig from the bottle to calm his nerves. “I mean, about what I said,” he sighed when Frank raised an eyebrow at him, “Look, okay. I shouldn’t have implied that you hurt your omega. You’re always on the offensive around me. I got riled up.”

“Still gave you no right to-”

“Yes, I know and like said, I’m sorry,” Foggy cut him off.

“And I heard. What do you want from me, Counselor? Why are you really here?” Frank asked as he took a step towards Foggy.

Foggy took an involuntary step back and placed his beer bottle on the counter, “To talk about Matt.”

Frank eyed him carefully before taking a sip from his own beer bottle, “What about him?”

“I’ve had a lot to think about everything and I’ve come to terms with the fact that Matt is bonded to both of us." Foggy took a sharp breath before continuing. “I admit that I am little jealous that I have to share my mate with you.” He didn’t miss the way Frank’s lips formed a thin line at that. “But the fact of the matter is that he loves both of us. I know this whole situation isn’t idle and you probably don’t like the idea of sharing your mate either.” The alpha opened his mouth to say something but Foggy cut him off. “No please, let me finish. I know you don’t like me and that’s fine. At first, I thought you didn’t like omegas, but then I found out you live here in an omega shelter. You’re surrounded by 100s of omegas and you probably even protect them. So I know that my being an omega isn’t what bothers you,” Foggy noted. “You don’t have to like me, hell, we don’t even have to be friends but we should at least be civil with each other for Matt. I know he desperately wants us to get along and I wanna at least try for his sake. He is two different people and both of them need us. Matt needs me because I put him back together when he’s broken and talk him off the ledge when he’s too far gone. And Daredevil needs you because you’re strong and you always have his back. He wants all three of us to have a relationship but with how things are between you and me, I don’t know if that’s possible. Unlike you and Matt, you and I have nothing in common.” Foggy stopped when he felt tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them away and cleared his throat. “I am not letting him go. I can’t do that. I love him too much to leave him. Unless he wants me to. He hasn’t said anything yet so I am guessing we’re okay. I just came here to tell you that I am okay with Matt having a relationship with you and I am willing to call it a truce with you. What do you say?” Foggy took a deep breath when he finished and shifted from one foot to another again as he watched Frank.

A long silence fell between them and Frank stared Foggy, making the omega squirm a little under his gaze. Foggy decided to look away from Frank and watch his dog instead, who was now fast asleep.

“Does it matter what I have to say, Counselor?” Foggy jumped when Frank spoke up again.

“Of course, it matters. This is as much about you as it as about Matt and me.”

“Doesn’t seem like it from where I’m standing,” Frank huffed. He placed his empty beer bottle on the counter and took another step towards Foggy. “You’ve already made up your mind about what you and your mate want.”

“Frank, come on,” Foggy groaned in frustration and dragged a hand over his face.

“No, you had your turn. Now shut up and listen,” Frank growled. Foggy gulped in response and took a step away from him, but found himself backed into a corner. “You confuse me, Nelson. That’s why I dunno how to act around you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Frank scolded him again. Foggy sighed and mimed zipping up his lips and throwing away the imaginary key. “I like fighting with Red. It gives me an adrenaline rush. He’s got a mouth on him that can’t say I don’t like it. Do I love him? I dunno, maybe. I only ever loved one person. Never thought I’d fall for anyone after her. She ripped my heart out and stomped on it and made sure I knew she wasn’t gonna take none of my shit. She demanded respect and man that just made me love her more. And you, Nelson, you remind me of her so much that it drives me nuts. You’re the same defiant omega who refuses to back down and doesn’t take shit from no one. Hell, you even smell like her and it confuses me because I dunno what to feel.” Frank was a lot closer now, his breath warm against Foggy’s face. Foggy stared back at him, gaping like a fish, at lost for words for the first time in his life. “You wanna know why I live in this Omega Shelter?” Frank asked and Foggy licked his lips and nodded. “Two reasons. One, my wife started this shelter. Like you, she talked about omega rights all the time. Her alpha father was a bastard who beat up her and her ma. The day she got out of his house, she made sure to put him in prison and then she built this place. Wanted other omegas to know they had a place to go to when they had no one.”

“Then why do you live here?” Foggy asked when he found his voice again.

“I was getting to that, Counselor,” Frank chastised him again but sounded much more amused this time. “That bullet in my head,” he pointed at his forehead where Foggy supposed the bullet mark was. “Turns out it did some serious damage after all. Took away my ability to go into ruts. So I started living here. I look after the omegas and they protect me in return. The only reason the cops haven’t found me yet,” he continued to explain and rested his arm above Foggy’s head on the wall. “I wasn’t disappointed when I found out I couldn’t go into ruts. After my old lady, I wasn’t gonna settle down with another omega anyway. But then Red came around and I thought maybe I should mate with an alpha instead. You don’t need to go into a rut to mate with one anyway. Then you came around and turned up my whole world upside down. Red started talking about how he wanted both of you to have a relationship with me and it scared me, man. Not because I didn’t want it. But because I knew I would never be enough for you. Not like Red.”

Foggy’s heart started racing and his stomach suddenly felt queasy as he listened to the alpha. Shit. Foggy thought he would come here, have a talk with Frank and clear the air between them. He was definitely not expecting any of this.

Frank looked vulnerable like he was setting himself up for rejection and it broke Foggy’s heart. He brought one of his hands up to touch Frank’s cheek but then stopped, “Can I?” He asked. He wasn’t sure his touch would be welcome.

“God yes, do whatever you like, Counselor,” Frank replied almost desperately.

Foggy finally touched Frank’s face and his beard felt rough against the Foggy’s palm. Frank closed his eyes and leaned in to rest his forehead against the omega’s.

“I can’t believe I have to deal with two idiots now. How is this my life?” Foggy let out a fake put upon sigh and then smiled. “You are enough. I don’t care if you can go in a rut or not. I haven’t even gone in a heat in ages. You should have talked to me instead of acting like a jerk,” Foggy scolded him but there was no heat behind his words. He then leaned up and placed a kiss on Frank’s forehead.

“But you just said we had nothing in common.”

“We don’t but that doesn’t mean we can’t find something. I mean I’m a pacifist but I’m sure we can find a common ground somewhere.”

A chuckle vibrated through Frank’s chest and he reached out and rested his hand on Foggy’s hip. “I’m sure we will, hot shot. I’m sure we will.”

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but neither of them made a move to kiss the other. They only pulled apart when Frank’s dog barked, demanding their attention.

“I should get going,” Foggy said as he got down to pat the dog once again.

“Okay,” Frank grumbled and Foggy looked up to find him leaning against the wall, giving him a sad look.

“You could come with me,” Foggy suggested.

“Yeah?”

“Of course!” Foggy exclaimed and then turned to Max, “And you can come too, buddy,” he added kissing the top of Max’s head.

“Okay, his leash is by the door. Take him downstairs, I’ll be right there.”

“Sir, yes, sir!” Foggy joked. He put the leash on Max and as he was about to leave, he caught sight of Frank changing by his bed. The omega felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly walked out, shutting the door behind them.

Foggy took a deep breath once they were outside and smiled to himself. This went a lot better than he had expected. He sent a quick text to Matt, telling him he and Frank were coming home and then got down beside Max to pat him again. Foggy heard footsteps coming towards them but ignored it until the person came to stop in front of him and Max. The dog started snarling again and when Foggy finally looked up, his eyes widened. “Sousa?” He asked jumping up to his feet.

The Plaintiff from his morning case gave Foggy a grim look. Before Foggy knew what was going on, the man stepped closer and jabbed a needle on the side of his neck. “Wha-” Foggy mumbled as he felt his vision blur. The leash slipped from his hand and he vaguely registered Max’s barking.

“You and Jones shouldn’t have messed with me, Nelson. Now that bitch will come running when she realizes I have you,” Sousa snarled in his ear. That's the last thing Foggy heard as he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all works out in the end.

Foggy hissed in pain as he woke up. The side of his neck hurt like hell and his head felt like it had been put through a blender a hundred times. He heard loud noises and forced himself to sit up on the cold hard ground. He found a hooded figure on top of another person. “Frank?” He called out when his vision finally cleared and he recognized the person on top. 

Frank immediately whirled towards him and then he was by his side in a flash. “Hey, you okay there, Counselor?” He asked, touching Foggy's face. 

“What the hell happened?” Foggy questioned as he diverted his attention from Frank’s brown eyes and towards the other man. He gasped when he noticed the bloody face. “Who-” he started to ask when everything came back to him. Sousa. “Oh my god, is he dead?” Foggy scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the man. 

“Unfortunately, he’s still alive,” Frank grumbled as he came to a stop beside Foggy. “I should have killed him, though.” 

“No! Are you crazy?” Foggy asked him incredulously and grabbed Frank’s hands to examine his knuckles. “You’re hurt.” 

“I’ll live,” Frank scoffed. “You should go. I’ll take care of him.” 

“Take care of him?” Foggy squeaked. “You mean kill him?” 

“No, but I’ll leave him somewhere far. Go home to Red. I’ll come around soon. And maybe go see a doctor, I don’t know what that shitbag dosed you with,” Frank replied as he took one of his hand out of Foggy’s grip and touched the side of his neck. 

Foggy shook his head in response, “No, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll call the cops and tell them that you helped me. They’ll put him behind bars where he belongs.”

“That look like self-defense to you?” Frank asked pointing at the unconscious man. 

“Just trust me, okay? Please?” 

“Fine, counselor,” Frank grumbled and leaned in to give Foggy a quick peck on the lips. “We’ll do this your way.” 

Foggy’s whole face heat up. He stood up and took out his phone to call the cops. He noticed Max standing guard near the unconscious man, ready to attack if he dared to get up. 

*

The cops were obviously mortified to find Sousa with a broken and bloodied face. “So you’re telling me your friend over here did  _ that?”  _  Officer Jameson asked pointing towards Sousa. 

“He attacked me. My  _ partner  _ saved me from the guy,” Foggy replied. Frank wrapped his arm around Foggy’s waist and pulled him close as if to prove Foggy’s point. 

The officer gave him a calculating look and then noted something down on his notepad. “Uh huh,” he said when he was done. “Well, your partner still needs to come with us downtown and give his statement.” 

Foggy’s heart skipped a beat at that. Frank’s incognito beard and baseball cap seemed to be working so far. None of the cops had recognized him (New York’s finest. Yeah right.) Though, Foggy wasn’t sure if his disguise would work if these assholes decided to take him back to the precinct. “If you need his statement, you’ll have to take it right here. This was self-defense. According to the law, if another alpha attacks an omega, said omega’s pack has full right to defend the omega on their behalf. That asshole attacked me and jabbed me with a fucking needle. I am traumatized and I  _ need _ my alpha right now. So take his statement right here if you have to.” 

Officer Jameson scoffed and shook his head, “Lawyers,” he grumbled under his breath. “Fine, what was your last name again?” He asked Frank. 

Shit. They didn’t even think about coming up with a fake name for Frank. 

“Murdock. Matthew Murdock,” Frank lied with confidence. 

Foggy threw him an incredulous look and noticed as the edges of Frank’s lips twitched. That asshole. 

“You should get yourself checked out by the medics while I take your partner’s statement,” Officer Jameson suggested. 

Foggy nodded and pressed a kiss to Frank’s cheek before walking over to the ambulance. He kept his eyes trained on Frank as the paramedic looked him over. 

“Do you know what kind of drug he gave you?” The paramedic asked as she flashed her light into each of his eyes. 

“I didn’t get the opportunity to ask him,” Foggy replied sarcastically but then apologized when the paramedic gave him a disapproving look. “Sorry. I don’t know what he gave me.” 

“Are you on suppressants?” The paramedic continued to ask. 

“Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Well, I suggest that we take you to the hospital and do a few blood tests. Sometimes these drugs can have a reaction when they interact with suppressants. So would you like to do that? Would you like to be taken to the hospital?” 

Foggy threw a concerned look at Frank and the paramedic seemed to pick up on his hesitance so she added. “Of course, your alpha can come along too.” 

It wasn’t just Frank that Foggy was worried about. Matt doesn’t know anything and Foggy is pretty sure he must be freaking out at home right now. 

He decided that it’s probably for the best to go to the hospital and gave her his assent. 

*

After his blood tests, the doctor decided to keep Foggy at the hospital for the night. 

About an hour later, Matt arrived in his hospital room. He was panicking. Just as Foggy had suspected. 

“Foggy, why the hell didn’t you call me?” He demanded as he settled in the chair beside Foggy’s bed.

“Uh, I’ll be right back,” Frank told them awkwardly and rushed out of the room.

“It all happened in such a rush, Matty. But I’m okay, I promise,” Foggy assured his alpha and took one of his hands into his own. 

“You’re at the  _ hospital _ , Foggy,” Matt reminded him and then reached out towards Foggy with his free hand. 

Foggy took it and placed it on his neck, “Right here,” he said, trailing Matt’s fingers over the puncture wound. “They’re still trying to figure out what that guy gave me. How are you feeling, by the way? Are you still in a rut?” 

“Stop changing the subject, Foggy. Who was that guy and where is he now?” Matt’s voice got a little dangerous and Foggy recognized it immediately. 

“Matty, you don’t need to go all  _ you know who _ on him. Frank took care of it.” 

“Frank killed him?” Matt asked in disbelief 

“What? No, you idiot,” Foggy chuckled. “He beat the guy to a pulp, though.” 

Matt let out a sigh at that, “Oh thank god. Who was that guy anyway?” 

“The fact that it doesn’t bother you that Frank beat him up, bothers me,” Foggy informed Matt and rolled his eyes. “He was the plaintiff in the case I had this morning.” 

“Wasn’t that a lawsuit against Jones?” 

“Yeah, the guy sued Jess for defamation but he lost and got all pissy about it,” Foggy explained. “He decided that the best way to get back at Jess was to kidnap his lawyer but he obviously didn’t realize why that was such a bad idea. I mean, I literally have three vigilante friends and two vigilante  _ boyfriends.”  _

Matt’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Two vigilante boyfriends?” 

“Well, doh!” Foggy chuckled again and leaned over to kiss his mate’s forehead. “Now I need my sleep, Murdock. I’ve had one hell of a day. You should head back home because you are still in a rut. These people will likely kick you out for sending the omega patients in an involuntary heat or something.” 

“Well, they can try,” Matt huffed and didn’t make a move to leave his side. Not that Foggy expected him to. 

*

Foggy woke up sometime during the middle of the night and realized that he couldn’t move his legs. He panicked but then looked down to see that both Matt and Frank had their head on each side of his lap. They were peacefully asleep with their hands intertwined over Foggy’s legs and Foggy’s heart melted seeing his boyfriends like this. He sat up as carefully as he could and tried not to jerk either of them awake. He then leaned over and kissed the top of their heads. 

While Foggy was busy watching the two alphas, he noticed Claire pass by his room. She gave him a knowing look and Foggy grinned at her in return. A minute later his phone buzzed on the table beside him. Matt stirred in his sleep and Foggy immediately carded his fingers through his alpha’s hair. When he was satisfied that Matt was asleep, Foggy unlocked his phone and noticed that he had a message from Claire. 

- _ So I guess your hypothetical isn't a hypothetical anymore. Congratulations on your new relationship! _ -

Foggy smiled at the message and sent her quick thanks before laying his head down on the pillow again. Yep, they were going to be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. Thanks for sticking around, folks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm.... so maybe Frank doesn't hate omegas. What do you think?


End file.
